


regret.

by kacchanbrainrot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacchanbrainrot/pseuds/kacchanbrainrot
Summary: You met him at an event, one thing leads to another. You regret the next thing. You get comfort. Nothing feels like the comfort you got from that night.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa/Reader
Kudos: 4





	regret.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make this as GN as possible. If theres anything you would want in particular, be sure to drop a comment below, they are highly appreciated.  
> \- mio <3

I ran to the car _rushing hoping not to be even the_ **slightest** late. Connie will never forgive me for this one. It's a family-friend event. Of course me being the _only_ close relative that he has at the event. Of course he brought some of the older friends he has _that I know of_. He brought some family too, I'm sure hoping. The only one I like in this family _**is**_ Connie. He may be a jerk but he's a funny, Very put together Jerk. 

I walked into the fairly _ugly_ building. Pushing away a few leaves while trying to walk in. I saw Connie with Jean and Mikasa. They knew eachother since Highschool. I know that because Connie _cannot_ keep his mouth shut about his little group

I was always the type to listen to my brother. Well half brother. If anything I just don’t want him to come over here.

“Hey Y/N!!”  
Great.  
Just great.  
“Oh hey Connie!”  
“It’s been a while”  
“Yeah it has been hasn’t it.” I said forcing a smile  
“Oh yeah. This is Levi, Jean, Mikasa, and Eren.  
You remember Jean, right?”  
“Yeah, I remember the face. It’s just everyone is so so tall.” I said with a slight giggle

“Jean can show you around the place if you want.”  
“Yeah that sounds perfect”  
“Let’s eat first I’m hungry”

I cannot express how much that man eats. I swear I saw him with a full plate, then all the food was gone. If I ever marry a man. I sure hope he doesn't eat like Jean does. That man is an animal I swear. I've known him since I was in grade school. He's always been the one to ask ' _are you going to finish that?'_ The fact he would ask everyone that was honestly _crazy._ He was always a big eater, It feels like that's whats he depends on. Jean will make sure you eat too. I cannot count how many times he waited until I actually ate something before he left the house. He's one of Connie's friends that I enjoy, the others I _do not like_. Theres this one of his. Lei? Lev?

" **LEVI** PLEASE SHUT UP!!"

Levi.. Levi..

Yeah that was his name. He was quite on the short side growing up. Hopefully he grew taller than 152 cm

He's pretty good looking. But sir that height just completely throws me off guard. Like height should matter in a romantic relationship. Height shouldn't be the root of the relationship. He's the other _person_ I've had a crush on pretty much since first glance.

Don't get me started on Eren. His long hair, his green emerald eyes. He's just perfect in my eyes. He's another one I've known since Grade School. He's been a pretty large Jerk most of my life. Just like Connie, But Eren is actually somewhat smart, and has _some_ common sense 

I remember seeing him all the time at the house. There wasn't a day where that kid _wasn't_ at our house. Mom liked him too. So there was really no reason why he _couldn't_ be over. Until this whole fight, the cops got called. There was legal shit coming in as well. Of course after not even two weeks, they made up. Missing each other. It was as if they needed each other to live. To Connie that's how he felt. There wasn't a day where they didn't see eachother. Eren was family. Well, not to me. He would be rude and cruel to me. He would be the most stubborn kid you will ever meet. And thats a promise. Yeah, we were in the same grade, that didn't stop him from being extra cold to me. He would make people turn on me. I still have no idea what I did to him, I would be extra nice to him, hoping he would say it was just a _joke_. That never happened. He's still pretty cold towards me, but not nearly as bad. He actually sparks conversation. Instead of ignoring my existence. 

I agree that he's good looking. But I can't see myself being _with_ him. I feel like he would make me feel bad.

I was interrupted by a familiar voice

_"y/n. y/n"_

It was Jean.

"Are we still on for the tour, and we need to catch up."

"Oh yeah. We can still do it."

"Awesome!"

He took my hand dragging me. Dragging me to a hall. Maybe this is the main hall 

"This is where we will meet up later, the main hall. If you need help finding it again, just come with me."

I nodded my head in reply.

I followed him to a nice sized room.

"This is where you can take a breather, just in case it's too loud out there, I personally go here a lot. It's calming."

I nodded my head in response.

"That's pretty much all you need to know. Let's catch up. It's been like years."

"Well I tried going to school for some foreign languages and it didn't really work out, so I came back here just in time for this event. Connie wanted me to come here. I was the only family member invited. I'm glad you're here because I don't like anyone else. They're all so rude and cold towards me. I have no idea what I did wrong, but its whatever. What have you been up to?"

"Not much honestly. Ever since I graduated I haven't done much. Me and Mikasa have tried giving it a go, that didn't work out. She really only saw me as a friend. I like someone else now. I'm not sure how they feel though. How should I approach that person?"

"If I learned something at all it would be that approach that person very straight forward. People like confessions like that"

I hope they make him happy.

"Thank you so much. I could kiss you right now." "..kidding"

"Right Jean." 

I said rolling my eyes 

"Catch you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, Hopefully you enjoyed that, please leave a comment :)  
> *152 cm is about 5 foot 2 inches


End file.
